Rack-mount computer systems generally need multiple cooling fans which are typically driven by multiple fan controllers. The cooling fans can be important to keep operating temperatures of the rack-mounted computer systems within safe levels. The cooling fans are often mounted within the housing of a rack-mounted computer. The interiors of the housing can be exhausted to a fan exhaust plenum chamber often times constructed within the rack along a side of the housing.
As the number of cooling fans increase in such rack-mounted servers and the complexity of techniques for controlling such fans also increase, such systems can include multiple fan controllers. However, the costs associated with having multiple fan controllers can be prohibitive in certain applications. In addition, some systems lack controllers configured to adequately handle multiple fans.